1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly, to a planar meta-material (MTM) slot antenna operating in a Composite Right/Left Handed (CRLH) resonator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a mobile terminal tends to be small in size according to a request of consumers. Accordingly, an antenna mounted in the mobile terminal is gradually miniaturized. In general, the antenna resonates at a single frequency band to transmit and receive an electromagnetic wave of a corresponding frequency band. Research to implement miniaturization of an antenna has been actively performed. An MTM antenna is recently attracting attention. Because the MTM antenna may resonate at a frequency band enabling a phase constant β of an electromagnetic wave to be zero using resonant characteristics of a Left-Handed (LH) structure regardless of an electric length, it is profitable to miniaturization. Accordingly, various MTM antennas have been reported, which have the small size less than approximately 1/10 wavelength.
However, since the foregoing MTM antenna resonates at a frequency band with a width less than 10% of an entire band, for example, it is difficult to use a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) requiring a frequency band with a width of 12.5% of the entire band. That is, although it is possible to miniaturize the MTM antenna, a frequency bandwidth for resonation is narrow.